It has long been common to capture prey (insects, animals and humans) with snare nets. Such nets are generally formed of flexible fabric material; strong enough to hold the captured victim, but soft enough not to harm the victim, should the health and safety of the victim be of concern . . . such as in a zoological hunt. In some instances, the net is suspended between and by stationary framing members; and the prey comes to within the range of the net, whereupon the net is released to enclose the victim. In other instances, the framing members for suspending the net are moved about, after the victim, in the form of a stalk and hunt; and again when the prey is within the range of the net, the net is moved to enclose the victim.
Capture games and toys have long had appeal also, especially those that use action characters and/or devices, and require or offer some action, such as stalking, chasing, and/or capturing an intended victim.